


Jó Éjszakát

by Yudonomi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Erzsi is just trying her best, F/M, Human AU, Original Character(s), just one and the notes explain it all, parenting, so is Roddy, very belated celeb for this fic i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yudonomi/pseuds/Yudonomi
Summary: In which Erzsébet is a tired mother and Roderich tries to help. Late upload for 08/06.





	Jó Éjszakát

**Author's Note:**

> Zsófia is an OC representing the Austro-Hungarian Empire. Fic-wise, she's the second child of Austria (Roderich) and Hungary (Erzsébet/Erzsi/Elise), coming after Liechtenstein (Erika). Reupload from FF.net account.

Erzsébet was sound asleep that night.

Keyword: was.

The crying from the next room wouldn't stuff, and as much as she wanted to do something about it, she also didn't want to get up. Knowing herself, she'd only make it worse. She simply didn't have the time nor energy to care for little Zsófia between the household, Erika being deathly ill, Roderich's accident, the recession...

Erzsi blinked. Once. Twice.

The crying was still there.

She closed her eyes. One second. Two. Three...

It was quiet.

Erzsi shot up. She looked around the dark room. There seemed to be no disturbance, but she picked up one of Roderich's canes anyway.

She stepped out into the hallway and peered downstairs. Roderich had taken to staying in a downstairs room, as his weak legs made it difficult to climb the stairs and so he could watch over Erika, whose room was nearby, the girl being feverish for the past few days already.

"Roderich?" she called out to the darkness, her chest tightening out of fear for her frail husband and child. She heard no reply, and she froze, fearing the worse.

Zsófia was still quiet.

Remembering this, Erzsi hastened to the nursery down the hall from the bedroom, cane in hand, ready to smash any intru-

Her breath caught, and she lowered the weapon to her side for in front of her was Roderich sitting and cradling Zsófia, singing lullabies in that rarely-heard soft voice of his. Another of his canes was discarded on the floor, and Erzsi could barely see the beads of perspiration on his brow.

The pair didn't seem to notice her, and she just continued to stare until Roderich finished his song and Zsófia was fast asleep. He began to stand to put the babe back in her crib but Erzsi stepped forward to stop him.

"You might fall," she said, but he still rose, supporting himself with his quivering feet, until he got to the crib. There he tucked in his daughter safely before crashing to the ground with a dull thud.

"I told you so!" Erzsi chided him, handing him the cane she held and helping him onto the sofa where he sat a few minutes earlier.

"You could've tripped down the stairs and hurt yourself. We already have enough to worry about; don't add your death to the list." She hissed, walking to pick over the other discarded cane on the floor before going back to sit by her husband.

"It's been a few rough months, Elise." Roderich finally spoke "You're tired. You deserve the rest."

"I worry for you." she replied.

"I know. If you could kindly help me back downstairs, it would be a great help." he smiled. Oh Roderich, ever the prim prince who needed servants at his beck and call.

"My pleasure." Erzsi replied, scooping up her husband like how he carried her on their wedding. They made it to the downstairs room Roderich stayed in before she let him down on his bed. Erzsi turned to leave, but a hand grabbing hers stopped her.

"Boldog születésnapot," said Roderich, "Erzsébet és Zsófia."

Erzsi smiled, and they kissed. It was brief, but it gave her a bit more energy to keep going on. She stood to leave, closing the door behind her. She went to the next room to find Erika sleeping fitfully. She placed a palm to her neck and sighed in relief; the fever now was lower than yesterday's. As she walked back upstairs to her- their, it was theirs as long as Roderich lived; he just shouldn't climb the stairs so often as the room required- room, she checked on Zsófia sleeping soundly and smiled.

Maybe she'd make it through.

**Author's Note:**

>  _"Boldog születésnapot," said Roderich, "Erzsébet és Zsófia."_  
>  "Happy birthday, Erzsébet and Zsófia."
> 
>  _Jó Éjszakát_  
>  Good night


End file.
